


The Past, the Present, and the Future.

by PrincessQueenLillipop



Series: Akatsuki Kids AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shiro being Shiro, cows are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessQueenLillipop/pseuds/PrincessQueenLillipop
Summary: Nazim has questions about their family's past, but few people are willing to explain the bloody and dark past that was the previous incarnation of Akatsuki.But there are ways to get certain people to talk.





	1. Gardening with Cows and Questions

“I think we should buy a cow,” Shiro said, laying on his stomach and tracing random patterns into the grass. Kuro looked up slowly from trimming the bushes, glaring at his twin.

“Why would we do that?” He asked, picking out one of the dead branches he’d cut off and tossing it in a nearby trash bag. He had almost finished all the hedge bushes that surround the outside of the Ito house, and then he planned to move on to checking the handful of ones that grew along the back fence.

“We could use it’s poop for helping grow our plants, and have cow milk every day,” Shiro said cheerily, and Kuro sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. He was considering the best way to tell his twin exactly how stupid that was when the quiet sound of a sliding door opening drew his attention to the back porch.

He looked up to see a pair of purple eyes staring at him, laying on the porch to peek around the corner. Messy brown hair semi-tamed away from their face by an abundance of hair clips, and glittery face makeup smeared on the light brown skin.

“How was your day out with Hidan?” Kuro asked, turning back to his work. Shiro looked up at his question and spotted the Ito child. He grinned, sitting up and throwing open his arms. Nazim slipped off the porch, not caring that they were barefooted, and ran over to climb into Shiro lap.

“Long. Papa said he wants to sign me up for ballet.” They said, and Shiro made an impressed sound. Kuro just grunted.

“Sounds safe.” He said, and Nazim tilted their head at him, silently waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, they looked up at Shiro.

“Safe?”

“Mm, compared to being a ninja at least,” Shiro said, and ducked as Kuro suddenly tried to whack him upside the head.

“You aren’t supposed to talk about that with them, moron.” He scolded, and Shiro whispered ‘oops’, and quickly changed the subject back to why they should have a cow. Nazim half listened but kept glancing over at Kuro as he finished up his work on the hedges around the house, moving on towards the back fence.

\---------

At some point, Shiro stopped talking, and Kuro vaguely was aware of his twins light snoring, something he was quite thankful for.

Until he realized Nazim was now standing behind him, the seven-year-old having walked over without him noticing till he turned to throw away another branch and almost stabbed himself with the shears in surprise. He grumbled some half-hearted curses at the child, who didn’t really seem to react as they were used to those sorts of things being yelled by their father at all hours of the day.

“Kuro. What were my Papas like before they had me?” Nazim asked, sitting down cross-legged behind him, putting their back against his. The older Zetsu sighed, glaring at the ground in front of him before continuing his work.

“Louder, and a lot more violent.” He said, and he felt Nazim nodding as if expecting that answer.

“What about Arata’s parent’s?”

“Sad, directionless I guess. Is there a point to your questions?”

Nazim moved, crawling around to sit next to Kuro now, looking up at him with a determined frown.

“What are they all so scared of?” They asked, and Kuro scoffed. He still wasn’t sure how Hidan and Kakuzu had such a frighteningly smart child, but somehow Nazim always seemed to always pick up on when they were being lied to or when the adults were hiding things.

“The past. Specifically, the future repeating the past.” He told them, offering them a dead branch, which they took curiously, examining it thoughtfully. Nazim tossed the branch towards the almost full trash bag, then careful eyed Kuro as if trying to gauge what else he was willing to tell them.

“Let’s go out to the park tomorrow.” They suddenly suggested, and Kuro raised an eyebrow, but Nazim just offered a sunny grin, making the other even more suspicious.

“....alright.” He finally agreed. Satisfied, the child headed back inside, leaving Kuro wondering what hell he’d signed himself up for.


	2. A Dream is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazim doesn't get many answers, but they remain determined. Kuro just wants his tea.

If one were to ask Kuro the importance of that day of that day at the park, he’d never have been able to answer till many years later.

For the most part, the day was of little note; Nazim ran around the playground and talked to a few other kids, but mostly just played by themselves as neither Arata or Lazarus was there, and Kuro was not about to act like his idiot twin and play with them.

At one point the sky darkened and threatened rain, but that quickly blew past with barely a sprinkle of water. Around then Kuro bought some food from a random vendor, dropping a cheeseburger in front of Nazim who just tilted their head at him before digging in.

“Don’t tell Kakuzu,” Kuro ordered, and Nazim giggled but nodded dutifully. Nazim ate in silence while Kuro just sipped the tea he’d brought from home. 

“You said everyone was scared of the past….is it because someone hurt them?” Nazim suddenly asked in between bites. Ah, so they were still stuck on that. Damn him for opening his mouth about this at all.

“Hm,” Kuro said, glaring at the child. But Nazim was unaffected by this.

“.....Did they hurt someone?” 

“Hm.”

“You sound like Deidara.”

“You sound like a game of twenty questions that should’ve end three decades ago, what’s your point.” Kuro snapped, and Nazim giggled again. They wiped their mouth with the back of their hand(manners courtesy of Hidan and probably a little of Shiro) and looked at him again with that measuring stare.

“Why don’t they try and fix the past instead of run from it?”

“Something can’t be fixed. Ever.” Kuro growled, and the reddish-purple eyes narrow as Nazim frowned.

“Everything can be fixed. Or rebuilt.” 

“Says the seven-year-old who hasn’t even figure out how to use glue properly.” 

“I know how to use the TV better than you though.” They countered, beaming, and Kuro glared at them.

“Why are you so keen on knowing anyway?” Kuro asked, and Nazim rested their head on the table, arms folded up under it like a pillow. It was times like this that they really looked like a small child, someone who should be speaking nonsense about dinosaurs and fairies and favorite cookies. 

“Cause I don’t want them to be afraid of the past, and I don’t wanna be afraid of it either. I wanna fix it, and make the future better.” They said, and Kuro scoffed.

“You have as much luck doing that as Hidan has of never cursing again. Now finish your food.” Kuro said, and Nazim stuck out their tongue at him.

“I will do it.” They said, picking up the rest of their burger. Kuro just rolled his eyes, watching the clouds drift by overhead till Nazim was done.


End file.
